The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and installation or plant, for the treatment or preparation of waste water so as to form circulating water, also hereinafter referred to as useful or consumable water.
The waste water which is produced in industrial operations, depending upon the nature of the contaminants, quantity and flow or transport of the substances, is so multifarious that in order to satisfy the requirements concerning protection of the environment it is extremely difficult to treat in an economically feasible manner the accumulated waste water so as to form useful or consumable water. The treatment is associated with exceptional difficulties if the waste water contains, apart from the dissolved substances, also sludge and/or emulsified constituents, for instance emulsions formed from washing processes.